mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Roger Bart
| birthplace = Norwalk, Connecticut, USA | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1987-present | spouse = }} Roger Bart (born September 29, 1962) is an American actor and singer. Life and career Bart was born in Norwalk, Connecticut, the son of a teacher and a chemical engineer, and grew up in Bernardsville, New Jersey.Gardner, Amanda. "THEATER; Tony Awards' New Jersey Ties", The New York Times, July 23, 2008. His uncle is journalist Peter Bart. He made his Broadway debut in Big River as Tom Sawyer in 1987. Additional theatre credits include Jonathan in the Alan Menken/Tim Rice musical King David, Harlequin in Triumph of Love, Snoopy in the Broadway revival of You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (for which he won the Drama Desk Award and a Tony), Carmen Ghia and later Leo Bloom in The Producers (earning Drama Desk and Tony nominations), and The Frogs at Lincoln Center, which reunited him with fellow Producers star Nathan Lane and Susan Stroman. On television, Bart played George Carlin's son on The George Carlin Show (1994), and on Bram and Alice (2002) he portrayed Bram's assistant Paul Newman. He became widely known to viewers with his portrayal of George Williams, the murderous pharmacist in love with Bree Van de Kamp (Marcia Cross), on Desperate Housewives, which earned him a SAG Award. Bart provided the singing voice for Hercules in Disney's Hercules, as well as the singing voice of Scamp in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. He was featured in the 2004 remake of The Stepford Wives with Nicole Kidman, Matthew Broderick, Bette Midler, Christopher Walken and Glenn Close, and in The Producers (2005), in which he reprised his role of "common-law assistant" Carmen Ghia. In December 2006, Bart played Howard "The Weasel" Montague in the Sci Fi Channel miniseries The Lost Room. In June 2007, he starred as Stuart in Hostel: Part II, the sequel to 2006's Hostel. In 2007 He had supporting roles in American Gangster, and Spy School. In 2008, he appeared in Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, the sequel to 2004's Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and Midnight Meat Train. Bart also originated the lead role of Dr. Frederick Frankenstein in the musical adaptation of Mel Brooks' Young Frankenstein, which opened on Broadway in November 2007, following a run in Seattle. He recently reprised the role alongside former Broadway co-stars Shuler Hensley and Cory English in the United States national tour which launched in September 2009.Together Again: Bart and Hensley Will Tour in Young Frankenstein He ended his run on August 8, 2010 and was succeeded by Christopher Ryan. Bart originally portrayed the role of Igor in the original workshop read through. Bart also has two daughters Alexandra (or Ali) who is 23 and Eller who is 8. Eller was born during The Producers first preview in Chicago in 2001. Broadway credits * 1987 Big River - Tom Sawyer (replacement)- Debut * 1997 King David - Jonathan * 1997 Triumph of Love - Harlequin * 1999 You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown - Snoopy - Tony Award win, Best Featured Actor in a Musical * 2001 The Producers - Carmen Ghia (original)/ Leo Bloom (replacement) - Tony Award nomination (Best Featured Actor in a Musical), directed by Susan Stroman * 2004 The Frogs - Xanthias (co-starring Nathan Lane, directed by Susan Stroman) * 2007 Young Frankenstein - Dr. Frankenstein, directed by Susan Stroman Off Broadway credits * 1989 Up Against It - Christopher Low * 1994 The Who's Tommy - Cousin Kevin (German production in Offenbach near Frankfurt, along with Michael Cerveris) * 1998 'Henry IV Part I' - Thomas/Francis * 1998 'Henry IV Part II' - Thomas/Francis * 1999 'Fully Committed' - Performer (Replacement) Filmography * 1997 Hercules - Young Hercules (singing voice) * 1999 The Insider - Seelbach Hotel Manager * 2001 Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Scamp(singing voice) * 2004 The Stepford Wives - Roger Bannister * 2005 The Producers - Carmen Ghia * 2006 I Want Someone to eat Cheese With - Burl Cannalo * 2007 Hostel: Part II - Stuart * 2007 American Gangster - US Attorney * 2008 Spy School - Principal Hampton * 2008 Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay - Dr. Jack Beecher * 2008 The Midnight Meat Train - Jurgis Tompkins * 2009 Law Abiding Citizen - Brian Bringham'' Television * 1994 The George Carlin Show - George's long-lost son(Guest Star) * 2000 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Benjy Dowe (Guest Star) * 2000 Law and Order - Alex Hughes (Guest Star) * 2002 BRAM and Alice - Paul Newman(Star) * 2004 Desperate Housewives - George Williams(Guest Star/Recurring Role) * 2006 The Lost Room - Howard "The Weasel" Montague(Star) * 2009 30 Rock - Brad Halster(Guest Star) * 2010 CSI: Miami - Bob Starling(Guest Star) References External links * * * *Roger Bart and Brad Oscar - Downstage Center interview at American Theatre Wing.org *Roger Bart Discusses Producers and ”Housewives” at Playbill *Roger Bart unofficial website(Japanese) *Go Crazy - The Roger Bart Forum Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Connecticut Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:People from Norwalk, Connecticut Category:People from Somerset County, New Jersey Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Tony Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:1962 births Category:Living people fr:Roger Bart it:Roger Bart ja:ロジャー・バート nl:Roger Bart pl:Roger Bart pt:Roger Bart fi:Roger Bart